


Collared

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Obedience Collar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, noncon roleplay, obedience collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin agrees to wear an obedience collar for Crowley.</p><p>Noncon roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

They'd been talking about this over a month. Kevin was hesitant at first, but as his relationship with Crowley grew so did his trust for the man. Well, demon. Yes, Kevin was well aware that Crowley was not only a demon, but the king of Hell. If Kevin was being honest, it was kind of hot. It was a forbidden fruit kind of thing. Demons are dark and untouchable, but Kevin liked to touch anyway. How could he not when Crowley was just so damn sexy and he thought Kevin was too. It was only natural that they ended up in bed together. 

The obedience collar was something Crowley had asked Kevin to do for him. He'd been very gentle and very clear that Kevin could say no if he was uncomfortable with the idea. Kevin didn't want to disappoint him, but he needed to think about it more. After a month, Kevin came to realize that Crowley could have forced him into anything a long time ago, but he hadn't so much as pushed for anything Kevin didn't want. He was respectful of Kevin's limits. So, if Crowley wanted to play sex slave, the least Kevin could do was try it.

The collar was enchanted so that the wearer had to follow any command put to him. Crowley assured Kevin that they could continue to use the traffic light safeword system and that he would pay twice the attention to Kevin's state throughout the scene. If Kevin said "red" the collar came off, period. With the terms in place, Kevin was ready to put the collar on.

They gave it a quick test run and then real fun began.

***

Kevin ran through the near endless maze of hallways. Every time he turned there were more doors and more hallways and Kevin had no idea if he was going in circles but he focused on the pattern that was sure to lead to a way out. Left, left, right. Left, left, right. Eventually he'd find an outer corner of the building which would lead him outside. He could get to a payphone or a business and call the police. He just had to keep running. Why the hell were there so many crisscrosing halls?

Hope flared in Kevin's chest as he saw double doors ahead. He'd never seen them before, but double doors usually lead into an important room or to the outside. It was a 50-50 shot of him finding fresh air.

He threw the door open and ran through only to find himself face to face with a smug looking demon. Crowley, king of Hell, had him beat. He couldn't run anymore. He'd never find the way out. He wasn't even sure there was a way out.

Stupid demon king with his shiney shoes and his well tailored suit. What an ass hat.

"There you are, Kevin," the demon said in a sultry voice that made Kevin want to melt and just fall to his knees. Crowley's hands came from behind his back to show Kevin the plain iron ring of a collar. "I've been waiting for you."

"Don't you touch me!" Kevin backed away quickly and the door slammed shut behind him. Crowley advanced until Kevin's back was pressed against the hard wood.

"Don't be such a tease. You know I get what I want. It's only a matter of time."

"No! No, just stop!" Kevin was shaking and Crowley ran a possessive finger down his cheek. "Get away from me!" Kevin shoved Crowley's hand away and ran past him.

An invisible force knocked Kevin sideways. He crashed into the wall and was held suspended against it.

"No more running, Kevin. I've caught you fair and square."

Kevin struggled against the demon's power, but it was fruitless. Crowley snapped the collar into place around his neck and he dropped hard onto his knees.

Kevin's fingers traced around the collar but he couldn't find a clasp. It was as if the collar had magically sealed itself shut. He tugged and pulled at the metal, but he couldn't get it off.

"Don't hurt yourself, pet. That collar can only be removed by the one who closed it and I don't intend to take it off any time soon. You may as well get used to it."

At Crowley's words, Kevin couldn't pull on the collar like he had before. It simply wasn't possible. He could grab it and tug on it, but not half as hard. Crowley told him not to hurt himself... All of his pulling had hurt the back of his neck.

"What is this? What did you do to me!"

Kevin made to stand and Crowley stopped him without lifting a hand.

"Stay on your knees. I do like you down there." Crowley walked to the center of the room where they would have more space. "Come pet, crawl to me."

Kevin's body moved without his consent. He crawled across the floor until he knelt again at Crowley's feet.

"Your lovely new accessory is called an obedience collar. Being the son of a witch has few benefits. This just happens to be one of them. And it does so compliment your eyes."

He looked up at the demon fearfully. There was nothing Crowley couldn't make him do with the collar on.

"Take it off me, Crowley." Kevin tried to sound firm but his voice shook making him feel all the more helpless.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. Kevin knew what he was asking. "Green."

"No I don't think so." Crowley ran a hand through Kevin's hair, petting him like a dog and scratching behind his ears. "Hmm, you're such a sweet puppy. Bark for me, pet."

To Kevin's complete humiliation, his mouth opened wide to emit a loud bark. His eyes teared up and his cheeks turned red. He hung his head.

Crowley grinned. "Good boy, Kevin. Let's have some real fun now. What do you say?"

"Go to hell, Crowley," Kevin bit.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not what a puppy says. You will bark when I ask you a question, Kevin. You want to be a good dog now don't you?"

Kevin bit his tongue and tried to stop himself. He could feel the muscles in his face working against him and jaw started to ache from being pushed in two directions. The collar won in the end and Kevin barked.

"Good boy!" Crowley mocked him. "Does my good boy want a treat?"

Kevin barked again. He turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Good puppies like to use their little puppy tongues don't they?"

"Arf!" Kevin's treacherous mouth said.

"Do you want to be a good puppy, Kevin?"

"Arf!"

"Lick my shoes, Kevin. Be a good dog." Crowley looked intently at his obedient little slave.

Kevin felt his body pull toward the floor. He pushed back, but it's near impossible to fight ones own body and he ended up on his hands and knees. Lips brushed Crowley's shoes but he was determined to keep them closed.

The tip of his tongue slipped through and tasted the leather. Kevin moaned unable to help himself. Sitting at Crowley's feet licking his shoes was just too damn much and Kevin could feel a wet spot in his briefs where his cock was leaking. He let his mouth open and rather than fighting the spell, willingly ran his tongue over Crowley's shoe.

"Good boy," Crowley purred. "Get them good and shiny. Nothing like a good tounge bath to make a king's shoes shine. Arch you're back pet, let's see you wag that tail.

Kevin's back curved and his hips rocked like a happy puppy's. Kevin licked enthusiastically over the leather of each shoe until he could see his reflection in them. He sat back on his heels to look up at Crowley expectantly.

Crowley chuckled. "You like being my puppy don't you, Kevin?"

Kevin barked enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
